


Switch up relay

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Free!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Swimming, awkward makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Iwatobi losers have a joint practice with this Samezuka dweebs and switch teammates for the relay race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch up relay

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in like, November and I am finally posting it. Tumblr is vongolamillefiorekhr. I wrote this on mobile so if it looks weird on your computer that's why.

"Are you sure about this, Makoto?" Nanase Haruka asked his best friend Tachibana Makoto once again.  
"I told you already, Haru! I'm going to tell him and that's final!" Makoto referred to the Samezuka butterfly swimmer, Yamazaki Sousuke.   
Makoto had been in love with Sousuke since the relay at Iwatobi SC Returns.  
"Are you sure you can do it?" Rei asked politely.  
"That's right! Mako-chan is a crybaby!" Nagisa cheered.  
"I'll try my best. If he doesn't accept my feelings I'll have to move on." Makoto smiled. The others nodded hesitantly and Makoto walked into the Samezuka pool area for joint practice.  
"Yo, guys. Up for a relay?" Rin asked the four. Haru was already in the water.   
"Guess there's no helping it. How 'bout we switch it up today. Two of your teammates swim with two of mine." Rin smirked at Makoto.   
"Sounds amusing! Let's try!" Nagisa cheered.  
"Alright, Makoto, pick someone from my team first." Rin gestured to the guys behind him.  
"I'll have...Sou- err Yamazaki-kun for butterfly." Makoto blushed.  
"Eh!? Makoto-senpai, you picked someone else for butterfly?!" Rei whined.  
"Sorry, Rei."   
"Then I'll take Rei." Rin sighed.  
"Don't sound disappointed!!"   
"Then, Haru can swim free for my team."  
"Alright, Momo, you're with me." Rin yelled at the redhead.  
"Got it! Rin-senpai!"   
"Then I'll have Nitori-kun swim breast." Makoto smiled at the short boy waddling over to the group.  
"That leaves me with Nagisa." Rin smacked his forehead.  
"Yay! Rin-chan!" Nagisa hopped on the boy.  
"How come I got the idiots?!" Rin snapped. Makoto shrugged and led his team to their lane.  
"Alright, I'm first, then Nitori-kun, then Sousuke- Ah! I mean Y-Yamazaki-kun-chan-sama?" Makoto confused everyone including himself.  
"Yamazaki-kun-chan-sama?" Sousuke raised one of his eyebrows and Haru rolled his eyes.  
"So I'm last. Get in the pool, Makoto." Haru pushed his friend in.  
"Ready!" Takuya Uozumi shouted.  
"SWIM!" The rest of the Samezuka team shouted.   
And they were off.   
Makoto had made the touch and he saw the short boy dive over him. However, Nagisa had come back quicker. Then Sousuke was off.  
"He's beautiful." Makoto said accidentally out loud. Both Rin and Nitori gave him questioning looks but Makoto tried to deny everything.  
"Tachibana-San..." Nitori said.  
"Do you...like him?" Rin smirked with those stupid shark teeth Makoto didn't need to see after those words came out of his mouth.  
Thankfully, Rin had taken off for his race before he could press for more details.  
"Tachibana-san, it's okay to be a homo you know. It happens all the time. Even if you don't expect it." Nitori said politely.  
"You like guys? Tachibana?" Sousuke asked.  
"Makoto!" Makoto blurted.  
"Huh?"   
"Call me Makoto?" He said it like a question.  
"S-sure. Makoto. So- NICE RIN!" Sousuke cheered as Rin hit the wall a split second before Haru.  
"Sousuke, I'm racing against your team! You guys lost!" Rin laughed.  
"AHAHAHA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? MY PERFECT BUTTERFLY!" Rei laughed loudly.  
"Actually, you slowed us down, Rei-chan. Rin-chan had to make up for lost time." Nagisa teased.  
"Nice job, Haru." Makoto turned to help Haru out of the pool. Haru hit his hand away.  
"Haru?"  
"Stupid! He's looking!" Haru hissed.  
"Oh! Uh. Oops." Makoto blushed. Haru sighed and took his hand anyway.  
"Nice job, Nitori-kun." Makoto congratulated the short boy.  
"You as well!" Nitori bowed.  
"You did great, Sou-Ya-maza-kichan." Makoto screwed up his name even more.  
"Sousuke is fine." he sighed.   
"T-then I'll call you Sousuke." Makoto tried to hide his embarrassment but he couldn't bury his face in anything.  
"I'll go hit the locker rooms then." Makoto walked away.  
"We'll swim some more, Mako-chan!" Nagisa called. Makoto went to the locker room alone.  
Or so he thought.  
"Makoto." a voice said behind him when he walked into the shower.  
More specifically, Sousuke's voice.  
"Y-yes?!" Makoto turned around quickly.  
"I was wondering if you Uh, were gay. I mean, I asked earlier but I got interrupted." Sousuke seemed more nervous than Makoto.  
"I-I am." He said weakly.  
"Th-then is there someone you like? Is he on your swim team?" Sousuke pressed for more details. Though that wasn't his thing usually.  
"N-no! Not my swim team..." he said softly.  
"Is he on the Samezuka team?" Sousuke's eyes lit up.  
"Y-yeah, probably." Makoto turned the shower on. He thought it would be best if he didn't jump to the wrong conclusion.   
But Sousuke didn't leave.  
"I could set you up with him." Sousuke offered with a shaky voice.  
"I-it's alright. You don't have to."  
"Are you sure? Can you tell me who it is?" Sousuke walked completely into the shower stall.  
"His name...is Ya- EEEIIIAAAHH!" Makoto screamed when the water turned super hot.  
"Ahahhaa! Gotcha Mako-chan!" Nagisa burst into the shower   
"NAGISA!!" Makoto wailed.   
"We are going to go with Rin-chan for lunch did you want to-" Nagisa noticed Sousuke.  
"Oh."  
"Ohhh."  
"Oh la la." Nagisa winked and pranced away.  
"REI-CHAN!! THEY'RE BUSY IN THE SHOWERS. LETS SWIM SOME MORE!"  
"I- NAGISA! GET BACK HERE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Makoto yelled and tried to leave the shower as fast as possible. Sousuke turned Makoto back to face him.  
"His name then?" Sousuke turned the water back.  
"His name is

Yamazaki."

Sousuke stared at Makoto. For a really long time.   
"S-say something!"  
"Yamazaki Akio? Or Yamazaki Sousuke?" Sousuke said dumbly.  
"Eh? There's a Yamazaki Akio?" Makoto asked.  
"Nope." Sousuke smirked.  
"Wha- you tricked me! I just admitted that! I'm so embarrassed!" Makoto wailed.  
"Ah, but why?"  
"I just confessed to you!" He washed his hair quickly and turned off the shower to change out of his swimsuit.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed." Sousuke grabbed his hand on his way out.  
"Huh? But I-" Makoto was cut off by the feel of Sousuke kissing his hand.  
"Tachibana Makoto. Please go out with me." Sousuke said calmly.  
"Huh? Errr....YES!" Makoto blushed. Sousuke put his hand down and smiled.  
"Meet me at the park in Iwatobi on Friday at three." Sousuke smiled then went to his locker.  
"I'll be there." Makoto said.  
"What? Did you say something, Makoto?" Sousuke called from his locker.  
"I'LL BE THERE!" Makoto squeaked. Sousuke looked around the corner and smiled.  
"Makoto.  
Come here."   
Makoto slowly walked to the boy and was instantly thrown off by the whole lips against lips thing. Makoto gasped.  
"Makoto. I like you a lot." Sousuke kissed him again. His lips were soft and warm. Makoto melted.  
"I like you a lot too, Yamazaki-kun-chan-sama." Makoto made fun of his own mistake, earning a giggle from the taller boy with the dark hair and gorgeous eyes.


End file.
